A Strange Soul in the Jungle
by ThatOneBunny
Summary: A movie night between Soul and Maka turns into an adventurous story, told by none other than Soul! Sort of crossover between Soul Eater and Tarzan (But I'm not labeling it that way). Soma.


**Guess who? :D It's been a while since I've written, so excuse the shortness of this first chapter T.T I got this idea cause I've recently been really invested in Soul Eater lately(Even cosplayed as Crona), and very recently I watched Tarzan and got a little hooked on it. So I thought… why not both? *Mexican music playing in the background* I present to you 'A Strange Soul in the Jungle'.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Soul Eater or Tarzan belong to me, just the crossover :3**

 **~.~**

Chapter 1: Story Time!

Maka felt more than content in the possession that she and Soul were in as they watched the television in their main room. Movie night was one of Maka's favorite times of the week, and she was particularly fond of the movie that was chosen for the night. _Tarzan_ , it was called.

She found it both fascinating and cute watching the small love story that unfolded between the ape-like man and the studious women. She expected no less from a Disney movie, with its mushy romances. However, Maka was thrilled to find out that it didn't contain any Disney princess crèche's. Relating to the heroin of the story was also a sort of bonus for Maka, being that they were both studious in nature.

Soul found the movie just as interesting as his girlfriend, considering the idea of being raised by apes and meeting a hot girl undeniably cool. During the movie, his mind wandered off in daydreams of how awesome it would be to swing from vine to vine in the jungle, and fight off threatening beasts with nothing but a spear and his instincts.

As the final scene played, Maka felt chills run up her spine as Tarzan let out his signature howl, and screen roll to the credits. She couldn't help the smile that tugged itself upon her face as she looked up at Soul with a satisfied grin. Soul returned the gesture with a quizzical yet amused look.

"Did I do well?" He asked curiously, flashing his signature shark-toothed grin at her.

Maka nodded enthusiastically, flipping herself over to face Soul. "It was awesome! Amazing! The plot was well thought out, and the characters were absolutely incredible! Where did you find this movie?"

"You'll have to thank Marie for this one, she has a whole bunch of these stored in her room." Soul chuckled. "But that was pretty awesome." He gave Maka a look over before smirking slightly. "You know, you'd make a pretty good Jane." He mused.

Maka gave a smirk of her own, sitting up and crossing her arms. "Oh, does that imply that you'd be Tarzan?" She giggled, an amusing image forming in her head.

Soul flexed his arms, giving a proud smile before responding. "Well, now that I think about it…"

His Meister gave a loud snort of amusement and shoved him lightly. "Yeah, right. I can see it now. Soul, the ape man."

"I bet I'd make a great one." Soul shot back. "And you'd make an awesome Jane."

"Psh, I'd love to see inside of your mind." Maka snorted with a role of her eyes.

"Do you want to?"

"What?"

"Well, since you're _so_ curious, why don't I tell you?"

"What, you mean like a story?" Maka sat up more, her eyes filling with curiousity.

"Sure, a story." Soul smiled.

Maka sat up with interest, causing Soul to chuckle.

"Alright, let's see if I'm as good as one of you authors you love so much." Clearing his throat, he gave himself a moment to think before starting.

~.~

Fire. That's all that reflected in the oceans fierce waves as they crashed against a sinking ship, brightly lit by fire. A woman's eyes watched worriedly as she was lowered into the body of water by none other by her husband. She clutched tightly to the clump of blankets in her arms, which were currently occupied by a small infant with dazzling red eyes, what matched her own, and snow white hair. The infants' curious eyes followed the man who was still on the ship, before a piece of wood slammed into the area, causing the boat to take a sudden drop into the sea.

The women clutched her baby tighter as they hit the water, then her eyes flickered up to the ship, desperately searching for the man. Seconds later a figure leaped off of the side, skillfully diving into the water. The women breathed a sigh of relief as he emerged and swam to the safety boat, pulling him up by his shirt as soon as he arrived at the side.

The women smiled at him and he smiled back, both embracing each other with relief and new found hope. In unison, they looked down at the small child as it groped its hands in the hair with an innocent smile. The man ruffled his hair as the boat drifted further and further away from the sinking ship and towards a distant. Just the fact of surviving gave them comfort and confidence, and, most of all, meaning. With all of it, they pressed on towards their unknown future.

~.~

"Hm, good introduction." Maka hummed. "But can you keep it up?"

"I'm just getting started" Soul boasted with a smirk.

~.~

 **So? Watcha think? Should I continue or not? Also, I want an opinion on whether or not I should keep the names of all the apes (and Tantor) or change them. I really couldn't write the story with some of the soul eater characters as apes XD I'd be laughing too hard! But rest assured, I will the making the human cast into different characters!**


End file.
